


Soft Vignette

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Chocolate Box Treat, F/M, Growing Old Together, Implied fade to black smut, Married Couple, Slow Dancing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: At their son's wedding, Azura reflects on the happiness her own marriage has brought her.





	Soft Vignette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zen_monk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen_monk/gifts).



"I'm not much of a dancer," he says, as though he still has to warn her after so many years of marriage. The only improvement he's made over those years was that he no longer fell down or stepped on her feet, but Azura doesn't and had never cared. _If I wanted a perfect partner, I'd have chosen some stranger from the stage. Instead, I chose the man who tried to cheer me up and took a painful punishment for my sake._

He still has the scars from the whip, though they've faded with time. So has her own, as have the painful memories of how she got it. She's made too many happy memories with Corrin and both of their families to dwell on a past not worth dwelling on.

Today is their oldest son's wedding day. Sometimes it seems unreal that he's already all grown up, and that they'll likely be grandparents very soon despite still being fairly young themselves. Percy is growing up so fast, too, he and Midori are getting serious about each other.

It's amazing how time goes by so quickly. Sometimes it seems like just yesterday she recognized Arthur for the first time in years. He's never been much of a dancer, but at every gala event or wedding or ball, he'll still allow her to take him out onto the dance floor. Even in the beginning when he would fall or step on her feet, Azura was too happy to feel embarrassed or worry about her sore feet.

She is happy the practice has paid off, though. He stumbles a little, misses a few steps, but his arms are strong and warm around her and every now and then he'll hum the song he wrote to propose to her. He's still a bit embarrassed by it, but she still thinks it's the most beautiful song anyone's ever written for her. She finds herself humming along, giggling as their eyes meet.

Not too far away, Shigure and Mitama are lost in each other's eyes, Mitama looking sleepy as usual despite being wide awake.

"He's as enchanted with her as I still am with you," Arthur whispers, drawing her closer. Azura kisses him briefly, stroking his slightly graying hair.

"And Mitama looks at him the way I will always look at you."

They dance long into the evening, long after the other couples have left the dance floor and the reception winds down. When they finally retire, the waning moon hangs high in the clear night sky, surrounded by stars.

She's not the least bit tired, though, and neither is he. Once they're behind closed doors, she kisses him and they begin a new, far more intimate dance.


End file.
